I'm Coming For You
by DJ066rapunz3l
Summary: Kristanna fanfic. A Snowstorm traps Kristoff in a cave and he has to find a way out before Anna has the baby.
1. Chapter 1

It was super cold in the kingdom of Arendelle there were no children playing outside, some townspeople were cleaning up around the place just in case of a snow blizzard, the ice harvesters were getting all the gear put away after a long day of work, and there were some young teens sliding down the mountain. In the castle of Arendelle its the same everyone is tidying and making sure they were prepared for a storm.

Princess Anna was sleeping and she had chocolate wrappers all over her and her belly was extremely large. No Anna didn't eat away her misery with dozens of chocolates she was pregnant. Anna was going to have a baby with Kristoff and everyone is excited especially because she is only at least a week away before she is due. Elsa came in the room with Anna's dinner and woke Anna up.

"Wake up snoozy i bought your dinner" Anna rubbed her eyes and stretched her legs and let one of them hang off the edge of the bed. Elsa put the tray infront of Anna then picked up her leg that was hanging and tucked it back under the blanket.

"I honestly think you need to lay off the sweets for a while"

"They were a gift from Kristoff" Anna picked up her bowl of soup from the tray and drank from the bowl which got some soup on her nightgown. Elsa grabbed a napkin and helped her wipe off some of the soup.

"Gosh Anna, You didn't need to do that with your soup"

"Why not it smells great"

"Its all over you, now you smell like onion"

"oooo onion"

Anna let Elsa clean off some of the soup then Elsa helped her up to get something clean on. Anna slid on a clean nightgown and she decided to take a good stretch before going back to bed. She leaned back and foward and side to side then she waved her arms around in the air. Then they both hear a big knock at the door and they both assumed it was Kristoff obviously tired. Elsa went to get the door and let hm in and he walks in the room covered in snow.

"Yikes Kristoff is it getting worse out there" Elsa asks.

"It's awful out there" Kristoff pulls off his boots and snow comes pouring out and snow comes out of Kristoffs mouth even though it was covered, the storm was getting really bad. Kristoff looks over to Anna and sees that she is waving her arms around.

"Anna what are you doing?"

"Stretching... now I am going back to bed" Anna stops all the arm stretching and gently flopped back on the bed and tucked herself in the blankets. Even after a long nice sleep Anna is still completely tired and Kristoff isn't able to have some decent time with her she is always sleeping or talking with Elsa and her friends and Kristoff is always working. Kristoff deciced to go to bed aswell because tomorrow was going to be another big day out in work but he wasn't going out to harvest ice he was going to help a village over the mountain by bringing them supplies.

"Anna are you awake" Kristoff whispers just in case he doesn't bother her.

"Whats up"

"Well... how have you been?" Kristoff and Anna haven't had any conversation in months so hopefully while none of Anna's friends are here they can chat.

"Fine...you?"

"Im good just...working"

"and me just...sleeping...eating" They both went silent. Anna then lets out to Kristoff

"Ok we should go out together... sometime just you and me" Then Kristoff smiled which was so nice to see from him.

"Ok when"

"Tomorrow morning"

"Gaaah sorry not the morning I am going out i have to deliver some winter supplies to the village over the mountain"

"Why can't you make some time for us" Anna was angry and couldn't help but yell that out.

"Excuse me I am always trying to find time for us but you are with your friends"

"Well you could have asked to join us"

"I don't want to hang with your friends i want to hang with you.. alone" The conversation turned into an argument pretty fast.

"So are you saying its my fault we don't see eachother"

"yes...wait no...i don't know"

"Its not like you are ever around either you are always working"

"Well unlike you i actually don't have a choice i can't just quit work whenever i want that is my job"

"And what about when this baby comes..." Kristoff began to walk out the door he didn't want to keep arguing.

"Your child is going to grow up without his father because you can't take a break from work and what will happen if you get killed"

"I DONT CARE i don't care about it anymore i don't care about the baby, i don't care about you.." Kristoff had no idea why he said that he wished he could take it back but it was too late. Kristoff then tried to fix that sentence then Anna says

"No get out of here, if you don't care about us you don't need to be here just GET OUT" Kristoff slowly walked out the door and gently closed it. Anna began to stuff her face in her pillow and cry very hard. She felt terrible and wanted him back in the but she couldn't give in too early. On the other side of the door Kristoff was sliently crying he felt disgusted with himself and he just wanted to go to her and hug her so badly but she said to go so that is what he did. He went out to get Sven and he left decided to stay with the trolls. Both Anna and Kristoff couldn't sleep they both wanted to be with eachother and take back everything they said. Before Kristoff would leave tomorrow he planned to go and see Anna to do some begging.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna called in Elsa to come and sleep with her because she was lonely and very upset. Anna cuddled Elsa like a big fat pillow and Elsa was in a very uncomfortable position and wanted to straighten herself out abit but Anna was holding her very tight she could hardly breathe.

Kristoff woke up and he got ready for his big trip over the North Mountain. He packed his gear and attached Sven to the sled and he carefully tried not to step on any of th trolls as he headed out. Kristoff rode up the mountain and even though the weather was getting worse and the road was quite dangerous he didn't stop he was being stubborn now because of what happened with Anna. Sven was getting pushed back by the wind and he was blinded by all the snow blowing in his eyes. They ride past a cave both Kristoff and Sven wondering if they should stop for a while just for a rest. Kristoff didn't want to stop we wanted to get this over and done with so he can go back and apologize so he kept going. Kristoff and Sven were able to make it down the mountain safely and get to the village.

Anna was feeling quite sore today and she didn't want to get up there was something lightly aching but hopefully it will go away soon. Anna tossed and turned trying to get comfy without shaking up the baby too much otherwise it will come out topsy-turvy. Elsa comes in with her medication and see Anna shaking the bed up and down.

"Anna are you going to come out for lunch"

"No i'm in pain"

"Is it TIME?" Elsa was panicking now

"What no... just a cramp or something"

Elsa sighed of relief then passed Anna her medicine hoping some might help with the aching. Then Elsa asks Anna

"Any word from Kristoff today"

"Nope and i hope i don't ever hear a WORD from him again" Anna then puts her face in her pillow trying not to tear up again

"Oh come on, you don't mean that"

"Yea i do" Elsa gives Anna a hug while her face is in her pillow.

"Awww its ok bubby".

After Kristoff is done with unpacking he straight away gears up and heads back home. Sven was happily sitting in the stables eating carrots and flirting with the other reindeers but sadly Kristoff pulls him away and attaches him to the sled. One of the village people go to Kristoff.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay until the storm calms"

"No thanks i have somone really important i really need to get to"

"Your girl huh?"

There was a first sign of lightning on the mountain and it looked pretty bad but Kristoff had to make it back he was desperate to get back to is yelling at Sven getting him to go faster and he seemed very desperate. As they ride past the cave Sven ignores Kristoff and heads in he was afraid of the lightning and it was very close. Sven shook off all the snow on him and he lied down but Kristoff on the other hand was trying to find a way through this storm he wasn't going to stay so he tried to get Sven up on his feet again.

"Sven get up come on" Sven was shaking and didn't want to leave this cave especially with all the lightning.

"Sven Get Up Now" Sven shook his head and moved inside the cave more. Kristoff was getting more furious and he began to pull Sven up but he was heavy.

"Don't do this now Sven please" Sven gave Kristoff an angry groan then Kristoff screamed at him

"I NEED TO GET BACK TO ANNA NOW GET U.." The mountain was struck with a huge lightning bolt and it shook the mountain even Arendelle was shaking. Kristoff could hear sounds of lightning that was not going to stop but it wasn't the lightning this time it was boulders tumbling down. Kristoff and Sven both bounce up and bolt their way out but it was too late the rocks were coming too fast. Sven was able to avoid being crushed and escapebut the sled was destroyed. Kristoff wasn't able to escape and he was knocked out by the rocks and he was still in the cave. Sven is sniffing around the rocks trying to find Kristoff but he couldn't see him at all. Suddenly more bolts of lightning were banging the ground and Sven ran down the mountain. He hoped he could find someone who could help.

Under the rocks Kristoff was still unconscious but alive andhopefully soon someone will find him.


	3. Chapter 3

It was dark and very cold and all Kristoff could feel was pain. His eyes opened slowly and he first he was blind because it was so dark. He tried to get up but he felt something crushing his leg. He stretched out his hands to see what was crushing him and he felt a big rock sitting on his right leg and moving his leg around was torture. He screamed for help constantly but no one could hear him. He went to find some light so he stretches his arms out trying to find something he can light on fire but it was all rocks. He decided to take off his shoe and light that up with some rocks. Soon he was able to see a little bit of the cave and also saw a wood pile off his sled which was now in pieces. He would never be able to reach it. He tries to throw the flaming shoe at the wood pile hoping it will light up. He throws and the shoe lands on top of the wood slowly lighting it up. Kristoff lied down on the ground and decided to yell for help abit more.

Anna was getting worried about Kristoff because he had to go up the mountain and there is lightning going crazy up there but she didn't tell her sister about her worry otherwise she would tease. Anna was still mad at Kristoff and wanted to chop him up and feed him to the wolves but she loved him and hopefully she can show him that. Elsa got the guards to close the gates for the night and give the warning to the kingdom about the storm. Everyone shut their doors and windows and warmed up their houses.  
>"Hey Anna are you alright get away from the window" says Elsa as she walks in for another check-up. Anna continues to stare out the window and worry even as Elsa talks so Elsa pulls her away from the window and sits her on a chair.<p>

"Anna are you okay"

"Elsa, I'm starting to feel like something is wrong...really wrong"

"What? with Kristoff?"

"WHAT? SOMETHING WRONG WITH KRIS..." Anna tried to cover that up but she did not do a very good job.

"Krissss...tening...thingy"

"Don't deny it Anna, you miss Kristoff"

"Kristoff!... pfft who is Kristoff i don't any Kristoff" Elsa gives Anna some more hugs of sisterly love. with her and Kristoff not doing well at the moment while only possibly days away from Anna giving birth to her and Kristoff's child they have to fix this before its too late.  
>The light was still going but it would only last a day hopefully Kristoff could find a way out. All he thought about was Anna and what could happen if he died, the baby would grow up without his or her father and Anna would be alone... but he couldn't let that happen he had to get out. He tried to pull his leg from the rock that was crushing it, it was more torture.<p>

"come on...come on Kristoff OOOOWWW" Kristoff's leg was truly stuck and there was a little blood on his pants so it must be as bad a she thought. He pulled and pulled but he flopped back and hit his head. Luckily it wasn't hard enough to make it serious but it was gonna bruise pretty good. He continued to keep pulling and pulling... it was no use his leg was stuck real good and it was painful like a thousand bee stings. Suddenly one of the pieces of wood burned out but it didn't do much affect to the light. Kristoff started to feel sick and he threw up next to his leg. He didn't know why he got sick and hoped nothing horrible was happening to him.

Anna tucked herself into bed and she decided to have a conversation with the baby.

"Hey little baby.. it's your mommy... do you miss daddy" Anna became extremely upset thinking about Kristoff and realized they never actually had decent lone time together, Kristoff was right and he was wrong to say all that other stuff to her but he was stressed and tired and he needed some support aswell. He worked his butt off everyday to earn money for baby needs and even though Elsa offered to pay for it he wanted to earn the money himself so it would count. so far he had used the money to make a beautiful baby crib with lots of ice pictures and snowflake pictures, they weren't perfect pictures but Anna loved it and she knew the baby would too. And he bought lots of things as well but it doesn't matter what he bought it is the thought that counts and it proves that he does care and he didn't mean what he said.

Next morning Anna was woken up by Elsa and she shook her like crazy.

"Anna, something is wrong"

Anna carefully speed walks out of the castle and she was led to the front gate. Anna spots Sven lying on the ground covered in snow and lying down infront of the castle and he looked quite ill. A doctor was feeding him some warm water that will hopefully warm his insides and a woman puts a blanket on top of him.

Anna asks Elsa "What happened?.. was he out here all night?"

"I think so"

"...Where is Kristoff?"

Anna went down on her knees and asked Sven "Sven, where is Kristoff? what happened to him?" Sven slowly turns his head to the North Mountain. Anna looks where he was pointing and her fear for him grew so much she began to run and head for the mountain. Elsa yells out to her.

"ANNA! STOP!"


	4. Chapter 4

Anna couldn't run that fast while pregnant so she began to speed walk and Elsa got some guards to go and get her. Anna get backed up by some guards and she begins to cry she was so scared knowing Kristoff was in danger. Elsa went to Anna furious.

"What on earth were you thinking?" Anna grabbed onto Elsa

"Elsa...he is in danger...I gotta help him...I GOTTA HELP HIM" Elsa couldn't let Anna go up there she was too pregnant for doing something dangerous but Anna was desperate she was not going to stay here and do nothing. Anna pulled off from Elsa and went up on one of the horses with one of the guards. Elsa wasn't able to stop her sister now. Elsa went along with her to keep her safe hopefully nothing was wrong with Kristoff. Anna had a thought that he was dead and that was freaking her out terribly.

The light was still going but two more pieces of wood were down. Kristoff spent all night singing to himself trying to get his mind off the leg pain and the pain in his stomach. He was getting extremely weak and he needed to do his business but he didn't like doing it on rocks and he couldn't go very far because he was stuck and would have to sit next to it. So he lied on the ground and made some weird songs up in his head. Suddenly some of the rocks began to tumble ontop of the pile and some of the rocks inside land onto the fire which puts out the fire. It was pitch dark again and Kristoff screams his head off.  
>"GAAAAAA".<p>

Horses went slowly across the mountain the mountain looking around the path for Kristoff, so far the path is clean. guards were yelling out for Kristoff hoping he will answer and Anna was more scared as they went further up the mountain. Elsa was more worried about Anna getting hurt but still very concerned for Kristoff hoping he wasn't struck by lightning. Nobody spotted anything or any sign of Kristoff yet.

"Oh no there is still nothing, oh please be okay Kristoff" Anna said to herself. Elsa then felt some rumbling on the ground and yelled out to Anna.

"ANNA GO BACK NOW!" Anna was pulled back by guards and Elsa ran the other way. Rocks came tumbling down past everyone. Everyone looked up to see where it could be coming from but the couldn't see anything from where they were standing. They sped up the mountain hoping they have finally found him.

"Oh no Kristoff, please i will kill you if you are dead"

"Don't worry Anna, I bet Kristoff just got stuck and needs a little help... I'm actually hoping he isn't pranking us"

"Don't be a coo-coo head Elsa, Kristoff is awful at his pranks"

Anna was starting to bite her fingers really hard and she couldn't stop even though it was extremely painful.

"Don't worry Kristoff, I'm coming for you"

They crossed alot of giant rocks and saw a few big burns in the ground from the lightning struck and there was heaps of snow all over the track. Soon more rocks came tumbling down the path and they heard lots of rumbling up above and it was getting louder as they went up. Elsa really wanted Anna to go back down the mountain she was so scared for her thinking that she will fall and hurt herself and she could harm the baby and if something happened to the baby Anna would never forgive herself. Anna at the moment was thinking of Kristoff and the baby and how happy they will be, just positive thoughts to help her get through.

Kristoff was still singing laying on the ground trying to enjoy himself but it wasn't working so he decided to sing louder and louder to get his mind off his pain which was everywhere in his body now. He began to use his head as a bongo then he stopped because he was getting a headache.

"pooooooo so hungry and thirsty and...hungry and achy and...hungry"

The guards were still not able to find anything on the path and it was getting really high, Elsa was desperate and she tried to convince herself to get Anna to go home but she was so desperate.

"STOP!" One of the guards yell out to the crowd and right infront of them is a huge pile of rocks and they were blocking the path to the other side of the mountain. The guards went searching around the rock pile for any way through to the otherside then Elsa goes up to Anna she let her go this far she is absolutely NOT! going over those rocks.

"Ok Anna you are not going over those rocks"

"The guards are looking for a safe way over"

"You have gone far enough I'M FREAKING OUT HERE"

"I'm freaking out too Kristoff could be really hurt"

Suddenly one of the guards came back "The path is completely blown up by the lightning i'm afraid this is where the path ends".

NEXT UPDATE ON TUESDAY AND THURSDAY READ AND REVIEW IF YOU WISH HEHEHE


	5. Chapter 5

Kristoff was beginning to lose his voice and he couldn't sing anymore. Suddenly he heard footsteps on the rocks and small voices

"Who's there...HELP!" he tried to yell but his voice was rusty from the singing and he couldn't yell very loud. Kristoff was right behind the rocks but everyone outside thought it was just a pile of rocks, there was no sign of anyone.

Elsa yelled out to the group "Ok everyone we can't go any further we have to go back"

"Elsa NO"

"Look i will send a letter to the village asking if he is still there i the mean time you are going back!" Anna refused to leave no matter what anyone says he needed to continue.

The guards put Anna on one of the horses and she headed down this time Elsa wasn't going to let her choose if she wanted to keep going she was going home. One of the guards asked Elsa

"Excuse me your highness, were you really going to write that letter?"

"No it wont make it, blocked road"

"Then why did you say that"

"Just to buy some time, I want some guards over the mountain to look for him and I will deal with Anna" Elsa hoped her plan would work.

As they left Kristoff tried to yell louder and bang on the rocks but he then heards the footsteps and voices go away.

"NONONONONONONOOO" Suddenly the rock were shaking and the ones above him were shifting. The rock that was crushing his leg shifted and Kristoff was now probably able to get it out. He slid it out slowly then his leg flopped on the ground, OUCH! Kristoff crawled away from the rock wall and he went to go find some light to look at his leg better. He crawled over to the rock that crushed the fire before to find any wood to light up. He only found one decent piece hopefully it will last long. Kristoff scratched the rocks together as fast as he could a couple of times and was able to light up the wood a tiny bit. As the light went on he saw that his leg bone was slightly popping out of his skin. It was quite disgusting for Kristoff to look at. Kristoff tried to push the bone back down in place and he screamed his head off he felt like he was dying with all the pain. Kristoff couldn't sit down and stay in this hole he had to try find a way out so he could get back to Anna.

Back at Arendelle Anna was forced to stay in her room by Elsa. Elsa also guarded her door just in case she tries to sneak out. Anna is awfully upset thinking Kristoff is in danger she hugs her pillow tightly trying not to run out the door but she couldn't hold it in she wanted to leave and find Kristoff before it is too late.

"Anna?... it's me Elsa"

"Go away Elsa"

"I'm sorry I have to do this, I was so worried about you on that mountain and i just couldn't stop thinking of what would you do if something happened to the baby"

"Give it a rest Elsa, I know what I am doing"

"If you do you wouldn't be climbing up a dangerous mountain while your pregnant"

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO"

As the girls argued they suddenly heard banging coming from outside. Anna and Elsa ran outside and saw Sven trying to break out of the stables. Sven was innsane and he was jumping around and making loud noises while men were trying to hold him down. Anna rushes over and asks one of the men

"What on earth is going on?"

"I don't know, he was feeling better and suddenly he went crazy" Anna went up to Sven and he began to calm himself. Anna hugged him happily knowing he was alright and the men hopped out of the stables.

Elsa then said to the men "Ok everyone, Anna is alright with him" She let Anna and Sven have some alone time.

Anna then asks Sven quietly "Sven do you know what happened to Kristoff" Sven nodded

"Are you able to take me to him" Sven points up the mountain again. Anna thought that was impossible, she went up the mountain and saw no sign of him.

"Are you able to show me, we will go tonight".

Elsa was waiting in her room for any news about Kristoff from the guards. They knock on her door and Elsa slowly opens.

"Your Highness, the village said the delivery man left and he headed straight for the mountain"

"What! oh no" Elsa spots Anna walking behind them with a blanket around her and a basket of carrots.

"Anna where are you going?"... 


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh I am just going to spend a couple of hours with Sven until he falls asleep, he has never slept alone before and I thought I could be with him"

That wasn't Anna's real plan but hopefully Elsa will allow it.

"Alright, not too long please don't leave the stables".

Kristoff was now able to do his business in a place that wasn't next to him now but it was starting to get really stinky. The fire was keeping him warm but he was starving and he couldn't live another day without some sort of food... he was inagining himself swimming in carrots with Sven, fishing for carrot fish and he suddenly imagined Sven as a carrot. It was not easy thinking of anything else.

It was quite dark and he clouds looked extremely thick but Anna was not going to stop. She sat on Sven as he walked up the mountain carefully. Anna felt a little pain in her stomach and she quickly checks if something has happened.

Nothing happened it was just a little bit of pain. Anna contined up and she was led to the same rock pile they were blocked off from. Sven let Anna off and ran to the rock pile making noises.

Kristoff heard the sounds and he went closer to the wall.

"Sven...is that you?" He wasn't very loud he could hardly talk.

Anna then approached the wall "Sven where is Kristoff?"

Kristoff couldn't believe it, he could hear Anna's voice faintly but wondered why would she come up the mountain it is dangerous.

"Anna?...ANNA!" Anna could hear a voice but she didn't know where it was coming from. She put her ear up against the rock and she listened very carefully. Kristoff was beginning to get louder and he was hoping someone could hear him. Anna's eyes widen and she faintly hears his voice coming from inside.

"Kristoff?.." she says while trying not to cry

"KRISTOFF!...KRISTOFF!"

"I'm in here Anna" Kristoff tries to find a hole to dig through so he can hear her properly. Anna saw rocks falling from a little gap and she went over to see if she can dig through it hoping to hear Kristoff. Soon as they both reached through their hands touch and they both flinched. Anna and Kristoff look through the hole.

"Anna!"

"Oh Kristoff" The two try to kiss but their heads don't fit through the hole.

"How did you get under there"

"The lightning obviously" Kristoff's voice was all croaky and he accidentally coughed in Anna's face. Anna went over to Sven and pulled out some carrots. She slid some through the hole then Kristoff grabs them desperatly and shoves them in his mouth.

Kristoff then asks Anna "Have you got any water"

"Oops sorry i didn't think i would need any but I will go back and get some"

"No stay... please stay" Anna sat down next to the hole and she continued to talk to him.

"Are you hurt"

"my...my..leg is...broken"

"Don't worry I will get some help" Suddenly there was lightning above them striking the mountain again. Kristoff couldn't let Anna stay it was too dangerous.

"ANNA GET OUT OF HERE"

"No I will be okay"

"Anna...please...i can't let anything happen to you...and the baby"

"ANNA?" Elsa came from behind her and she looked scared and furious.

"Elsa, Kristoff is behind the rocks we have to help him"

"We can't now it is too dangerous we will have to come back tomorrow"

"No Elsa i'm not leaving him" as they argued lightning was shaking up the mountain and the snow was blowing extremely hard on their faces. Suddenly the mountain was shaking even harder and it wasn't stopping. Kristoff knew that sound from before, he remembered it when rocks tumbled over him but it didn't sound like tumbling rocks. it sounded abit smoother.

Elsa looked up "AVALANCHE" Elsa and Sven both bolt for it but Anna is having trouble. She looks down and she sees water coming from her and she can't move. Kristoff yells to her.

"ANNA, RUN WHAT ARE YOU DOING RUN"

"Something is wrong" Suddenly the avalanche comes over and Anna goes against the rock. The snow covers the rocks and it also covers Anna. She is stuck in the snow with her head looking through the hole leading to Kristoff.

"Anna are you okay"

"Brrrrr...it's really cold...i.i...can't...move"

"Are you hurt"

"No...it's worse than that"

"What do you mean?"

"...the baby...it's...it...coming...now".


	7. Chapter 7

What on earth were Anna and Kristoff going to do now. Not really the best ime for it. Kristoff stood up on his only working leg and he tried to look around the rocks to see if he could move one so Anna could go in the cave and get out of all the snow. He went to the very edge and he saw a big huge rock which wasn't supporting much of the rocks above so he began to pull it.

"Anna... if you can... can you push the rock" Kristoff yelled. Anna slid across and doing some small digging to get to the rock. When she made it she pushed as hard as she could but she was now getting in quite alot of pain from the baby. Kristoff pulled as hard as he could hoping those carrots he ate would get him going. Soon they made a gap hoping Anna could get through and get out of the snow that was kind of crushing her. She slid through but she couldn't get all the way because of her stomach so Kristoff pulled some more but the rocks above started to get shaky. Anna tried to keep moving as carefully as possible.

She finally popped her way through the hole and she landed in Kristoff's arms but then Kristoff fell back and he crushed his injured leg which made him scream his head off.

"Oh no, sorry"

"Oh it's fine...don't think it can get any worse" Kristoff helped Anna next to the small fire he had made. The baby wasn't ready to come yet but it could be very soon so Kristoff had to hurry and find a way out.

Elsa and Sven hurried down the mountain and went straight for the castle. She yelled out for help.

"PLEASE HELP! ANNA NEEDS HELP" one of the guards approached

"Your majesty what is wrong with Anna" Elsa tried to catch her breath and she was also trying not to cry. She was so scared and it was stirring up the clouds because her magic was abit unstable at the moment.

"Anna...she was hit...by an avalanche" The moment the guards heard of what happened they got on their horses and they stormed up the mountain. Elsa hopped onto Sven and he ran her back up the mountain. At the moment Elsa thinks Anna is dying under the snow unable to breath and the baby... doesn't even want to think about how bad that could be.

Anna was fine at the moment she wasn't hurt but she is about to have a baby soon. She still wasn't ready to give birth yet so she unpatiently waited trying to take her mind off the pain. Kristoff couldn't find a way out the rock wall that was blocking the way out was now covered in a mountain of snow.

"There is nothing we can do... we will have to wait"

"ELSA BETTER HURRY...i am NOT having the baby in this cave"

"Don't worry... Elsa has magic she can use it to get the snow out of the way"

"I hope so" Kristoff sat next to the fire and carefully layed his broken leg in a comfortable place. Soon they were silent...ish... Anna was making annoying groans but Kristoff let her do it even though it so annoying especially in a big huge cave all alone and all he can hear is her. After a while Kristoff tried to find a nice way to get her to stop.

"Anna, groaning is not gonna help it's just annoying everyone" Ok well he tried but...nope he couldn't.

"How about you try and do this...it might be painless for you"

"Fine...never mind what i said" they both go into silence. Anna might be worried for him but she then remembers the last conversation they both had.

"Kristoff...you knew that it was dangerous coming up here... why on earth would you do this when there is a deadly lightning storm.."

"I didn't want to stay"

"What does that mean?"

"I wanted to go back to the kingdom...to you"

"Why?.. you said to me you didn't care"

"I was stressed"

"That doesn't excuse you for what you said" Anna again groans.

"LOOK...i am sorry for what i said i wasn't thinking and i hate myself for it...you were sitting there trying to find a way to make me look bad"

"I WAS NOT"

"Yes you were saying how I never hang with you but i always ask you i ask you all the time, and how my work is keeping me away"

"It wouldn't kill you to just ask for some time off" once again they go into another argument...hopefully this one will end well.

"It's not easy i have to work to pay for things for the baby and for you which is all i think about when i work because i care I DO CARE" As they both started tearing up Anna then yelled super loud

"YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T CARE ABOUT ME AND THE BABY OTHERWISE YOU WOULDN'T HAVE SAID THOSE THINGS" Anna went up on her knees and she started to hit Kristoff.

"YOU JERK YOU STUPID JERK"

"ANNA STOP!"

"I CAN'T...i can't" Anna broke down and she fell into Kristoffs arms heavilly crying. Kristoff sat down and she contined to let Anna rest on his chest then he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"I Love you Anna... i really do... and our baby" he was trying to hold back tears.

"...i love you Kristoff.." Anna and Kristoff both sat there hugging and crying. Anna was also still groaning in pain. 


	8. Chapter 8

All the men above tried to dig through the snow but it was hard because Elsa's powers were swirling up another storm. Elsa was also digging like crazy and trying not to use her magic other wise it might make it worse.

Anna starts to get more extreme pain and soon she begins to squeal louder. Kristoff tries to calm her.

"Come on Anna they should be here soon"

Elsa is now building up a great big storm and there was lightning mixing in with it. Lightning began to strike at the top of the mountain and it was shaking the ground and it was also tumbling some of the rocks above, Elsa then had an idea.

Anna was getting in so much pain now.

"OH NO ITS GONNA COME ANY MINUTE"

"Come on just hold it in"

Elsa decides to make the storm worse and hopefully if she can shake up the mountains hard enough the rocks might tumble down. All the guards went down the mountain all scared of the storm. Elsa is trying all she can to build up a storm carefully but it wasn't easy while she was scared for Anna.

Anna couldn't do it she was holding it in but it was too hard but Kristoff wasn't going to let her give up.

"I cant do this"

"YES YOU CAN, YES! you can"

Suddenly a mega lightning blast strikes right in the rock wall and it explodes...

Elsa was blown off her feet, Kristoff was crushed...again and Anna was right next to him. Anna was covering her eyes with her hands very tightly and when it was silent she opened her eyes. She looked over to Kristoff and his hand crushed by a rock. Anna was still in massive pain unable to hold it in much longer but she tried with all the strength she had to get up and move the rock off Kristoff's hand. She pushed as hard as she could and Kristoff screamed his head off. Kristoff was soon able to pull it out then he wrapped his hand in his shirt.

"Are you okay Kristoff"

"The wall is open" The lightning strike blasted the wall open so Anna and Kristoff were able to get out and hopefully never come back. Kristoff could hardly ge on his feet and Anna was about to have a baby. Anna was the only one who could stand up so she tried to hold in the pain. She helps Kristoff up on his working leg and she tries to get both of them over the rocks. Anna accidentally lets go of Kristoff and he grabs onto another rock so he wouldn't fall on the ground.

"Don't worry Kristoff i will get some help"

Anna continues to go up an suddenly she grabs on a hand that was down in front of her.

"It is OK your highness we got you" One of the ice harvesters were there helping Anna up. She was so glad someone found them just in time. The ice harvesters also went to help Kristoff and they carry them both down the mountain and to the castle.

Kristoff was asleep and he was all bandaged up on his leg and his hand. He woke up and holy smackers! he was sore but he wasn't in that cave anymore. He then remembered Anna was going to give birth and he hoped she was alright. He stood up and he hopped on one leg out the door and to Anna's room. He knocked on the door and one of the maids come out.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"I need to see Anna is she okay, is she hurt, did she have the baby!"

"RELAX...go and see for yourself"

Kristoff enters her room and he sees Anna sleeping soundly. He goes up to the bed and he sits next to her but Anna feels the big thud on the bed and she wakes up. Anna jumps up and wraps her arms around him and pulls him tightly.

"I'm so glad you are okay"

"What about the baby did you have the baby..." Suddenly little cries come from behind him at the end of the bed. Kristoff took a big sigh and thanked the lord that the baby was born safely.

"Did you wanna hold him"

"Him?... it's a boy" Anna's cheeks went up very high and she got excited but not too excited because she was exhausted. Kristoff hopped to the little bassinet at the end of the bed and Kristoff gets his first look at his son. He can't pick him up because of his broken hand. One of the maids help Kristoff by picking him up and putting him in his arms.

He was such a tiny little pooper and he was able to fit him in one arm. He crawls next to Anna and he sits with her while holding the baby.

"What should we call him"

"I was thinking we could wait for Elsa" The maid looks over to her in shock.

"Oh no you don't know yet..."


	9. Chapter 9

Because she was too weak Kristoff carried Anna in his arms as they followed the maid that was leading them to Elsa. Something wasn't right and it was scaring Anna thinking she is dead and it was her fault because she didn't listen to her. As they reached Elsa's room there were doctors coming out with exhausted looks on their face. Anna carefully hopped down from Kristoff and she approaches one of the doctors.

"Excuse me what is going on with Elsa?" the doctor took a big sigh.

"Your sister was crushed by a couple of boulders, nearly every bone in her body was crushed, her heart was majorly damaged and she can hardly move her face but that isn't the worst news..." Anna was shocked and she felt like every bone in her body was broken hearing how bad her injuries.

"Her abdomen was quiet damaged as well which could ruin her chances of conceiving... maybe ever... but we won't know until she gets better which will take about five months" Soon Anna rushes the door open and as she stares in her eyes pop out of her head. Elsa was laying on her bed all bandaged and there was blood everywhere. Anna sat down next to Elsa looking at her face and how sore she would be feeling right now and she layed down next to her sleeping sister silently crying she felt like this was all her fault.

"Elsa...are you awake..." there was no response but she continued to talk to her.

"I had the baby... it was a boy" Kristoff hopped in holding the baby carefully and the baby made some loud moaning sounds. Elsa wasn't waking up but I don't think she should be waking up at the moment she was crushed and needs some sleep.

"It's OK Anna, maybe Grand Pabbie can help her out"

"until Elsa wakes up we can't name the baby... this is something i promised we all do"

* * *

><p>Later that night Grand Pabbie came for a visit and he helped out with Elsa. Kristoff sat with him as he was gently scanning Elsa while Anna was feeding the baby.<p>

"So how is it looking Grand Pabbie"

"Poor girl... those rocks could have killed her... i was able to help out with some of her internal organs that were badly damaged but she still needs a lot of work"

Anna was soon able to get the baby to sleep so she went to her room and put him in his bassinet. Kristoff followed and after she put the baby down he scoops her up and hugs her tightly.

"This is all my fault " Anna cried.

"No this isn't your fault... you didn't let those boulders crush her it was the storm"

"But i should have listened to her" Anna continued to cry in Kristoff's arms and she accidentally sneezed on him.

Anna then decides to go and stay with Elsa just in case she wakes up. She falls asleep next to her drooling all over the edge of the bed luckily Elsa won't find out about that.

* * *

><p>The Next Morning Anna was still asleep in Elsa's room but she fell on the floor sleeping in an awkward position. Anna woke up and she stretched out her legs and hit the edge of the bed.<p>

"Owyowyowowyowwww" As she pulled her foot to her face and kisses it she hears a small moan. Anna stands up and looks around the room wondering where it could be coming from. She then hears it again and it is coming from the bed.

"Elsa... is that you" Elsa replied with a moan because she couldn't move her mouth.

"Oh Elsa... I am so sorry" Elsa groaned again but with a small nod added to it.

"OHohohohoh...the baby's OK... it was a boy...I am gonna go get him" Anna ran out the door and straight for her bedroom. She slipped a couple of times but got up on her feet squealing with joy. As she enters her room she gives a quick kiss to Kristoff who is still in bed.

"Hi Kristoff, Elsa woke up" Anna goes over to the baby and sees he is awake looking around at the roof. As Anna picks him up he looks to her with his gorgeous blue eyes. Anna walks out carefully this time hopefully she wont trip over.

She slowly walks into the room and she sees all the doctors helping Elsa. Anna sits down next to Elsa and she can hear some lovely baby cries... even though it ain't nice to hear a baby cry it just sounded too precious.

Soon Kristoff hops in and comes to join the little sister crew.

"Do we want to name him now" Kristoff says as he comes to sit on the bed.

"Kristoff, Elsa is having trouble with speaking at the moment"

"Then we will say some names and you give a loud groan for yes and a low groan for no" Elsa responded with a loud groan then Anna and Kristoff went through names.

"What about...Billy" Low groan for that

"No Anna he does not look like a Billy... how about... Harry" Anna and Elsa both did a low groan to that.

"John"

"Nigel"

"Albert"

"Joe"

"Josh" They both paused for a moment as they both came up with a new idea.

"JOSEFF!" They both said at the same time. Elsa gave a nice groan pretty much saying she does like the name.

"You are our little baby Joseff" Anna kissed him on the forehead and then Kristoff gave him one as well.

* * *

><p>Four months later...<p>

Anna and Kristoff were able to have some real good quality time with Joseff who was now four months old. Elsa was still recovering but she was getting a lot better, She could talk now and she could get up and out of bed... she was really looking forward to using the bathroom without doctors holding her. But her insides were still dodgy but hopefully a few more appointments with Grand Pabbie and she will be as good as she was before. Kristoff was able to get some more time off work he was more desperate for it so he could see his amazing wife and son... and no more dangerous mountain climbing for now on.


End file.
